


Mama tomatoes

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cute papyrus, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nerd Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: This is for mama tomatoes on tumbler. redtomatofan.tumblr.com is where you can find her for some great fun.On with the summary.Papyrus was excited, his boyfriend was coming to see him cheer and well he wasn't to only one slim fell and honey had there boyfriend coming out to see them. Now if only the school would stop fainting when they found out who they were dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is for my favorite tumbler artist.  
> Underfell papyrus: fell  
> Underfell sans: red   
> Underswap sans: bb   
> Underswap papyrus: honey  
> Swapfell papyrus: slim  
> Swapfell sans: rb (my Lord to slim)  
> Undertale papyrus: just his name papyrus. Sans will be the same  
> Us papyrus x uf sans , us sans x uf papyrus , ut papyrus x ut sans ,sf papyrus x sf sans. None are related. But they are ridicules together.

Papyrus bounced lightly, he was very excited for tonight. His boyfriend of two years finally agreed to come to one of the games and that was tonight. Papyrus shook his head and started practicing, he was one of the star cheerleaders after all.   
Fell sighed as he watch papyrus practice, tonight was the last game of the season and all four of them were barely able to get one cheer down. Fell sighed again as he straightened out his cheerleading uniform. The small skirt barley covered his ass and the top was very tight. He hated the look, fell always thought he look like a striper in it. Standing up fell got ready it was going to be a long day.  
Honey laughed as fell and papyrus started having a mock fight, it was the funniest well second funniest thing to watch. The first this was just listening to reds jokes and puns. Shaking his head honey grabbed the music they were to practice to, he really did hate practicing and being a cheerleader but this did give him the credit he needed. Honey couldn't help but burst into laughter as papyrus went full on sassy mode. Any day that happened was a good day, well honey hoped it would be one.  
Slim yawned as he walked into practice. His skirt swayed with every step and his piercings in his hips flashed as the lights caught it. He was late but he knew he wasn't going to be in troubled. Slim opened the door to the gymnasium only to stop and stare as fell and papyrus sassed each other. Slim snicker at the two, they were to much some days. Walking in he greeted them and then promptly fell over laughing at the squeak that left fell's mouth. 

AFTER THE GAME.

Papyrus was very pleased with the results of tonight's game. There school had won and sans had said he would join them for the victory dinner. It was perfect except for four little problems. " sorry I'm seeing some one." Papyrus said pushing a player away. The captain of the football team was hitting on him again and papyrus wasn't in the mood to deal with it. The others felt the same way, after four rejections they thought they would be left alone but no.   
Papyrus pulled away from David again, " I already told you I'm seeing someone and I have no interest in you" papyrus said annoyed. " come on baby we belong together" David said trying to grab papyrus again. But he was stopped short by a bony hand. " I think he said no pal so why don't you back off" sans said growling. Sans was quickly taken down. But not by David but by his very affectionate lover. "Sans your hear" papyrus said as he straddle sans lap. To say the least the football team was not expecting to see one of the smartest and scariest guys in school being cuddled by papyrus.   
Fell laughed quietly as bb dealt with the other members. It was rather funny to see there faces when he introduced bb as his boyfriend. Bb was a goody two shows as for fell he has been known to play by his own rules, hell everyone though the two would kill each other. Fell pulled blueberry into a kiss, he loved the sound of body's hitting the floor.  
Honey hummed as he let red threaten to kill anyone who touches his boyfriend. Honey loved seeing red this possessive and he knew the fun times that were to happen later would definitely be worth any pains. Honey laughed as red spun him into a dip. " shut up I'm being romantic" red said glaring. Honey snorted " oh my hero what ever could I do to repay you? " Honey said in a horrible female voice. Red started snickering " oh I don't know why don't we rid off into the sunset on my flying honey bottle" red answer you could see the sarcasm drip from those words. They both hit the ground laughing after making eye contact. Ignoring the now passed out players.  
Slim was very happy. His Lord was at his side and he was being very possessive and a lil psycho but slim loved it. Rb was the biggest delinquent in a hundred miles. He was also the most feared student in school. Oh today was perfect.

Papyrus happily introduced sans to his three best friends. And he was very excited to meet there boyfriends to. " this is bb " fell said his arms around bb's neck. " this is red , red that's the cinnamon bun you are not to sin" honey said , papyrus huffed at that. " this is rb my master and lover" slim said as rb adjusted his collar. As everyone ordered they could just feel that they were stuck together forever.... and even if that did mean the trial of knocked out students followed them.


End file.
